Happy Birthday Cas!
by Cor'Chesters
Summary: Castiel has never had a birthday, in fact, he's not too sure what the point of a birthday even is. Dean decides to change that. One-shot. Non-Destiel. Just a bit of cute fluffy hugging.


**Just a happy little one shot I wrote in about 2 hours, literally just one of those pop-in-your-head ideas. I don't own the boys, or anything Supernatural or Twinkie related. Feedback is loved!**

"Happy Birthday Dear Sammy, Happy Birthday to you"

Dean finished singing, and clinked his beer bottle against his brother's.

"Happy birthday, bro." He said, grinning at Sam.

"Thanks Dean, this is great, really." Sam replied, smiling down at the chocolate cupcake on the table in front of him. There was a single blue candle stuck into the top of the cupcake, smoke still flowing from the wick that he had just blown out seconds earlier.

"C'mere Cas, come get one." Dean called to the Angel, who was standing awkwardly by the sofa. Castiel walked nervously towards Dean and accepted a sticky chocolate cupcake. Dean had to remove the paper lining for him, because Cas wasn't sure if he should eat that with it.

"Do you have a birthday, Dean?" Castiel managed to ask through a mouthful of cake. He wasn't sure that he liked cupcakes or not, but then again, every human food he'd tried so far just tasted like billions of molecules to him anyway.

"Well yeah, everyone does, don't they?" Dean replied, trying and failing to not sound like a smartass.

"Do they? It's a bit odd, really, isn't it? Celebrating the day you were dropped on this floating rock. Doesn't really seem like something one would care that much about."

"Every party needs a pooper, Cas." Dean sighed, rubbing his temples. "On your birthday I'll make sure to return the favor."

Dean looked up at Cas when he didn't respond, and saw the Angel rocking awkwardly back and forth on his heels. Dean glanced sideways at Sam, who shrugged and unwrapped his cupcake.

"You do have a birthday, don't you?"

Castiel crumbled up the empty cupcake wrapper in his fist and clenched it there.

"I was created billions of years ago Dean, it's impossible to know what specific day that was for any Angel."

"Hmm…" Dean replied, as he took a swig from his beer.

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed since Sam's birthday, and Castiel had gone to the gas station down the street to pick up a few things for Dean. Cas didn't know why Dean didn't just go, obviously Cas had no need for toilet paper or tissues, but Dean stuffed a 20-dollar bill into the Angel's hand and insisted that he go instead, claiming that he was too busy to go himself.<p>

Going out in public by himself still made Cas a bit weary, as he was still learning how to interact with humans normally. He had to remind himself that it wasn't socially acceptable to tell the sad looking woman at the register that it wasn't her fault that her husband cheated on her with the babysitter.

Cas had managed through the shopping process, and was now standing outside room number 14 at the Lake View motel. Remembering what Dean had said about personal space and how startling it was when Cas just Angel poofed into the room, he knocked lightly on the wooden door.

"It's unlocked, Cas, come on in."

Cas turned the knob and walked into the small motel living room, setting the paper grocery bag next to the telephone on the round table just inside the door.

"I tried to get everything on your list Dean, but they were all out of-."

Cas' sentence faltered as he turned around. Dean was standing in front of the table, grinning excitedly as he stepped dramatically to the side.

"Ta-da!"

Dean had scotch-taped half a roll of cheap single ply toilet paper loosely around the edge of the table, so that it hung like a birthday streamer. A single Twinkie was placed in the center of a paper plate, with a lit red birthday candle sticking out from the middle of the yellow sponge cake.

Cas was speechless. He still hadn't moved from the table next to the door.

"Uh yeah, the bakery was closed, and they didn't have anything pre-made at the grocery store. So this was all I could find." Dean said quickly, blushing slightly and gesturing to the Hostess Snack.

"What is this, Dean?" Cas asked, taking a few unsure steps toward the table.

"Well, uh, it's a—it's your birthday." Dean smiled shyly. "You said that you didn't have one, and I just thought—I just thought I would.."

Castiel suddenly closed the space in between himself and the hunter and hugged him awkwardly, but sincerely.

"Thank you, Dean."

Dean tensed up when Cas hugged him; this was definitely something new, but then he relaxed slightly and patted Cas on the back.

"Hey, no problem, here, sit down." Dean replied, breaking away from Cas and pushing the Angel down gently into the chair in front of the Twinkie.

Dean cleared his throat and started to sing off-tune.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Cas, Happy Birthday to you. "

Dean finished the song, and waited for Cas to do something. When he didn't, Dean sighed and gestured towards the lit candle.

"Well, go ahead, make a wish and blow out the candle, C'mon man, you have to know how this works a little bit."

Cas didn't know what Dean meant by make a wish, logically wishing does nothing, they were just empty hopes that humans made with no real guarantee that they would ever come true. But he squeezed his eyes shut anyway, made a "wish", and blew out the candle on his very first birthday cake.

"What did you wish for?" Dean asked, grinning at him from the other side of the table.

"I believe the story goes that if I tell you, it won't come true, Dean."

Dean smirked.

"Happy Birthday, you dork."


End file.
